Graduation day
by sola-bola
Summary: The kids become adults, life is changing and Miguel and Kai take a big leap MiguelXKai One shot.


The kids of Bey High were beaming and running around as they prepared for the day ahead, it was a sunny Friday and they were all dressed in red robes and matching caps.

It was graduation and Kai stood in front of the mirror of the boys lavatory, stressful yet exited at the same time, as the top of his classes he was asked to give the opening speach at the ceremony and with his luck he thought he would surely ruin the day by most likely fall over or stutter.

"Stressed?" came the voice of his best friend, Tala who wore a matching red robe and held the cap in his hand, Kai smiled a little, then got a better look at him and started laughing "wow...you look like a giant red pepper"

Bryan who had fallowed Tala in started laughing as well "hahaha it's so true!"

The redhead grumbled "shut up! It's not my fault they decited to go with red"

"Is the speach ready?" Bryan then asked still chuckling a bit, Kai nodded "yeah, but it's not very good...I have no idea what I'm saying...it's mostly just blabbing"

Tala put an hand on his shoulder "you'll be fine" he said and smiled "and hay, great news, your parents are here"

Kai whiped his head at Tala in surprise "seriously?" the redhead nodded "seems like they decited to take a break from diplomatic matters to see you graduate"

A smile ran across Kai's lips, he hadn't seen his parents in over a year because they were always stuck in Africa, tending to great matters there.

Then the stress got even worse, now he was bound to fall and make a complete fool of himself, and as if Bryan had read his mind he chuckled "don't worry man, you won't fall"

"I sure hope not" the bluentte said with a small smile "come on, let's go graduate, even you Bryan, who would have thought"

"Hey!"

...

Kai looked over the crowd of students, parents and friends, the football field was crowded with people who all came here to suport their loved ones, he cleared his throat and sighed.

"Well, here we are." He began "Sitting in this stuffy gym wearing these unflattering robes, while the band is poised and ready to play "Pomp and Circumstance."

People laughed as they listened to his "words of wisdom"

"We've always known this day would come and, whether our teachers, our parents or ourselves are prepared for it, here it is. We're about to take that giant leap in just a few minutes and after that, it's time to make our own choices."

"No longer will our biggest decisions entail which person to ask to prom or which period would be the best to skip. Now our choices will begin to revolve around which bills we need to pay and what job we want to be doing 20 years from now. And whether you choose to earn a degree, get a job certification or immediately start working, there are some universal choices that everyone should make to ensure a fulfilling life for our families and us."

He smiled as he looked at his friends sitting in the front row beaming.

"I never in a million years thought I'd ever graduate, but here I am, standing before my fellow graduates, some of that I've known for 16 years and some of I've only known for 4, but I love them all, we've all stuck together through thick and thin, I'm proud of you."

Kai took a short breath then gave out a laugh "Congratulations, graduates of Bey high 2010…you did good."

Claps and cheers broke out as Kai stepped off the stage to join his boyfriend in the audience, bright red from stage fright, Miguel laughed and kissed his burning cheek "it was a beautiful speech Kai"

Kai only gave him a sweet smile; the principal of Bey High took the stage "Thank you Mr. Hiwatari for that inspiring speech, now for the…"

Kai drifted off with his own thought, not really hearing anything principal Koji said, it wasn't until the names of people in his group was spoken and they all stood up, ready to get their high school diplomas.

…

That night they celebrated, all the teams were there, even the kids who didn't graduate, the music was playing loudly and everyone was having a wonderful time.

Kai stepped in through the doors with Miguel and Ray, Claude, Bryan and Tala greeted them, Bryan handed Kai and Miguel beers and gave Kai a slap on the back "that speech was awesome" Kai gave him a nod of thanks as they joined the party.

The night went on and as the friends partied, it seemed everyone had forgotten their differences and were having a good time; even Mariah had walked over to Kai and wished him well, Kai gave her a smile and congratulated her on her success "You know, I don't even remember why I ever hated you" she said and laughed, Kai only smiled and nodded "same here, start over?" the pink haired girl nodded "let's" then she kissed his cheek and walked over to Ray who was deep in conversation with Ozuma and Oliver.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you" came Miguel's voice as he snaked his arms around Kai and kissed him, "should I be jealous of that kiss Mariah just gave you?" he joked and Kai laughed "yes, you should be very worried."

The blond gave a look as if he was thinking really hard "don't hurt yourself" Kai joked making Miguel smile "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"Do your parents like me?" Kai looked a little taken back "what? Why would you ask that, of course they do"

Miguel gave a sigh of relive "good, then I can do this" he bent down on one knee and reached for a black velvet box in his pocket and as soon as he did the music stopped, Kai looked shocked "Miguel, what are…" but he didn't finish, Miguel opened the box and reviled a beautiful silver ring with a fiery red stone.

"Kai, I love you more than anything in this life or the next, these three years that we've been together have been the best of my life and I hope to have many more with you, will you marry me?"

Kai was silent for a moment, he could feel the tension coming from everyone around him then he gave Miguel a wide smile "of course I will" Miguel beamed from ear to ear as he slid the ring on Kai's finger and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Cheers broke out as they stood in the middle of the dojo kissing and hugging, as they broke apart they both glowed with happiness.

The party soon continued but they didn't let go of each other, as they stood comfortably in each others arms, exchanging kisses in between it dawned upon Kai, this truly was the beginning of a new era as they said goodbye to their childhoods and welcomed adulthood.

The feeling was fantastic.

….

AN, I don't know why, but I feel like I must depart with the beyblade teenagers and welcome the beyblade adults.


End file.
